The Shortest is the Uke
by Anafun
Summary: Sasuke believes that in a boyXboy relationship the seme should be the oldest and the tallest of the two… Naruto will just have to prove him wrong. NaruSasu one-shot, PWP, lemon, mature content.


The Shortest is the Uke

_**by Anafun**_

**Disclaimer :**** I do not own the characters**

**Warning:**** Explicit, graphic sex scene between 2 boys. Mature content.**

**Summary****: Sasuke believes that in a boyXboy relationship the seme should be the oldest and the tallest of the two… Naruto will just have to prove him wrong. NaruSasu one-shot, PWP, lemon, mature content.**

Two bodies were mingling and thrashing on the bed.

They were both in their boxers, their bodies glistening from sweat due to both the hot summer night and their physical activities.

One raven haired boy was straddling the blond's hips, kissing him while his hands roamed over his body.

The blond boy had his hands gripping the other's hair to make sure he kept his lips sealed to his own.

The dark haired boy started playing with the other's tongue, sucking, lightly biting while his hands rested on his nipples, teasing them. The blond let a low groan escape his lips as his hands traveled down his friend's back to cup his firm butt before pushing it down to grind his crotch with his own.

A startled gasp escaped the raven and he continued rocking against him as he buried his head in the crook of the other's shoulder, panting.

They kept that going for a while enjoying the friction as much as the other's groans.

Eventually, the dark haired boy could not stand this torture any longer without coming in his own boxers. He pulled away slightly, putting just enough space between them so that he could pull the clothing off and did the same to his lover.

'You're ready?', he whispered to his blond gently licking his earlobe.

'Hell yeah, I've been waiting for ever for this', the other replied huskily with a wide grin. They were dating for month now but they never had slept together. Sure there was a lot of touching, sucking, kissing but they never got to the critical act. Yet. They use to be best friends and their relationship had slowly changed into something else. They accepted their homosexuality but they were afraid of jeopardizing their friendship if they got to it too fast. But being 20 and 21 years old and after 4 months of dating they couldn't hold it off any longer.

The dark haired boy smiled back as he started trailing kisses down the blond's chest while his hands were aiming for his prize standing proudly between his lover's legs.

'Touch me there and I'll come all over you', the other warned.

'Ok, well lets get started then.'

The hand previously heading south continued its journey overlooking the throbbing cock and sliding further south. That's when the blond boy sat up abruptly knocking the raven boy off of his lap.

'What do you think you're doing?', he asked.

'What does it look like dobe? I'm preparing you.', replied the other with an annoyed glare.

'Like hell you're preparing me! I'm not the one that's gonna need preparing teme.'

'What are you saying ?' the other glared.

'I'm saying that I am preparing you, my love, for the fuck to come.' The raven's eyes widened as he watched his lover lean into him with a sly smile on his whiskered face. He couldn't prevent his cock from jumping at the sexy word his friends just uttered. Nonetheless he regained his composure before spiting:

'No way in hell am I the uke!'

'Why's that love?' the other replied not at all affected by his lover's tone as his sucked gently on his neck, his hands ghosting over his nipples and pinching the delicate buds between his fingers. The other tried to clear his thoughts from the pleasure he was experiencing.

'I'm older, the seme is the always the older one.', he finally gasped. The blond shot him an unimpressed look.

'Says who?'

'I read some fan fictions on the internet. Moreover, the seme is also the tallest one and I'll have you know that I'm two inch taller than you!'

'Really?' the other answered barely paying attention as his mouth was licking the other's muscular stomach.

'Yeah, and I'm an Uchiha and Uchihas do not get fucked up their ass.' This comment had the blond shot his head up to look in his lover's black orbs.

'Is that what this is about? Fucking Uchiha pride?' the blond said anger filling his voice. 'Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong then.', he added with a sweet tone.

Before the raven could utter another word he'd been pushed at the end of the bed and his wrists were tied with a firm not to the bed thanks to the roll of bandage the blond found on the night stand. The Uchiha was now lying on the bed his eyes throwing daggers at the blond grinning fox in front of him.

'Let me go.' He ordered pulling on the bandage in attempt to free himself. The other simply smiled.

'Tell you what Sasuke, I'll start of slowly and before anything 'serious' happens I'll let you choose whether or not we proceed. Sounds fair?'

'If I say stop, you'll stop and let me top?', he asked suspiciously. The other grinned.

'Yeah. But that's not going to happen.' He said with an overconfident smile plastered on his face.

'Hn.'

The blond took that as an agreement. He gently nuzzled the raven's neck silently asking him to give him more space to work on. The raven obliged and the blond immediately started to suck and lick the flesh there. He knew where to find his friends pleasure spots and he suddenly bit hard on the junction of the boy's neck and his collarbone. Said boy bit his lip in attempt to prevent the moan in his throat to burst out.

'Don't restrain yourself Sasuke, I want to hear you clear and loud when you like what I'm doing to your body.'

The raven didn't answer but let his eyes flutter close as the blond moved down on his body impatient on getting some action. The blond's hands were resting on his thighs and Sasuke could feel his lover's warm breath on his cock. He tried bucking up to encourage the blond to continue. Unfortunately, the blond was in a revenge mode so he purposely ignored the pleading erection to go souther to kiss and lick gently at the testicules resting there. Sasuke growled from annoyance and wanton.

Eventually, the blond took pity of the thrashing raven and poked his tongue out to give a long hard lick from base to top to the raven's cock. A loud moan stimulated the blond who teased the slit with the tip of his tongue before engulfing the whole of Sasuke's cock head in his mouth. The blond watched as the raven's head fell back, his eyes still screwed shut and his lips parting in a long needy moan. He took more of the cock in his mouth bobbing his head up and down and sucking hard on the head.

Sasuke snapped his head up and whimpered at the vision in front of him.

'God Naruto, I'm gonna come.'

The blond released his cock.

'Not yet, I'm not through with you', he replied as he kissed the raven's inner thigh. He could hear Sasuke pant as his kisses trailed lower until…

'Naruto what are y—Aaaaahhh', Naruto smiled as he lapped at Sasuke's entrance. That's the kind of response he was hoping for. He could feel his lover clenching and unclenching in an attempt to invite his tongue in its heat. The invitation was a real temptation, he couldn't get enough of Sasuke's taste so he obliged him and pushed his tongue as deep as he could in the burning hole.

Sasuke was on the verge of losing his sanity, he was moaning in pleasure and whimpering for more. He would have been ashamed to see himself in such a state if it wasn't for the incredible pleasure Naruto was making him experience.

'God yes Naruto – don't stop, don't you dare stop…'

Naruto smiled, elated with Sasuke's words. He quickly sucked on three of his fingers before slipping it in Sasuke along with his tongue. He heard the raven release a sigh full of pleasure. He thrusted his finger a few more times before pushing another one in to stretch him further. Sasuke groaned lowly. A second before Naruto pushed his third finger in he took Sasuke's head cock back in his mouth sucking on the pre-cum glistening there.

This time Sasuke tensed he opened his mouth to stop the painful questing digits but was prevented from it as a long moan fell out of his lips making him forget about the uncomfortable stretching. Naruto caressed that spot a few more time before pulling out of Sasuke. He slowly came up his body letting his tongue taste his taunt abs and chest.

When he came at Sasuke's eye level he took in his lover's face. Sasuke was completely flushed, his eyes only half open, his lip letting unruly pants roll out. He felt his cock twitch as the sight. He couldn't hold off anymore.

'You taste good Sasuke', he whispered wantonly, 'I want you, I want you so much…', he purred in his ear. He felt the boy shiver against him. 'Should I proceed or would you rather stop here?'

Seconds stretched during which no word was uttered. One could only hear soft pants. Finally, just as Naruto though he was going to go crazy from frustration, he distinctly heard :

'Fuck me, Naruto. I want you to fuck me in the mattress. Now.', his voice was as needy as the groan that escaped Naruto's lips.

Naruto quickly grabbed the tube of lube resting on the nightstand, opened it and poured a generous amount on his pulsating cock groaning at the cold liquid on his hot skin. He turned back to watch his lover and crushed his lips against his in a sloppy kiss. As they kissed his ripped the bandage holding Sasuke prisoner. The fingers were immediately buried in the blond mop of hair.

'Hurry up and fuck me', he ordered. Naruto smiled, horny bastard.

Naruto placed one of Sasuke's legs on his shoulder and pressed the tip of his erection at his lover's entrance. He felt Sasuke pushing towards it and didn't ask for more and thrusted his whole cock in his lover. Sasuke's head fell back in a pained groan. Naruto on the other side was experiencing pure bliss, he could barely stop himself from pushing in and out of the tight heat. He rested his head on a pale shoulder waiting for Sasuke's sign. Eventually he felt the body under his wiggle and took it as the sign he could proceed.

He pulled almost completely out before slamming back in brutally. He didn't mean it to be so harsh but he didn't give it much more thought when he heard his friend's words.

'YES! Oh fuck yes ! Keep going Naruto, just like that.', his eyes were rolled up with ecstasy written all over it. Naruto made a huge effort not to come simply upon seeing such an erotic sight.

Instead he pulled back out and in again watching Sasuke scream out his pleasure.

Naruto kept his rough thrusts as he increased in pace. He could feel he wasn't going to last long, not with Sasuke clenching around him, scratching his back and biting his shoulder in attempt to muffle his cries.

Sasuke's body started to shake, his head fell back against the mattress and his chest arched.

'Na-Naruto I'm gonna… I'm gonna come… Fuck me… fuck me deeper!'

No need to say that twice to Naruto. He shifted so that Sasuke's legs were both on his shoulders enabling him to burry himself deeper in his lover. Sasuke cried out gripping the sheets.

'Scream my name, Sasuke, when you come for me.' he muttered in his ear.

That sexy purr was Sasuke's undoing. His eyes rolled up as he screamed Naruto's name in the quiet apartment letting waves of bliss take over him.

'Fuck Sasuke…', with that Naruto released deep in his lover growling his name.

It took them a full minute to come down from their orgasmic high. Naruto finally let go of Sasuke's hips and rolled to the side his face against the soft fabric of the sheet. He gently pulled Sasuke to him, he rested his nose in the crook of his shoulder and his fingers were tracing invisible patterns on his raven's stomach.

'I'm sore', Sasuke finally grunted.

'I'm glad you liked it', Naruto replied with a grin.

'Hn.', Naruto sensed more than saw the smile on his lover's lips.

'Sasuke?'

'Hn?'

'I suggest you go to your fan fiction website and tell those authors how wrong they are to think that because you are older and taller than me and that because you are an Uchiha, I can't get a piece of your ass.'

'Hn, I don't know, I'm not quite sure I'm convinced by this theory yet…'

'Should we go through another round to convince you?' Sasuke turned his face so that he was watching into blue orbs and smirked.

'Maybe.'

_**The end**_

Thank you for reading.

Please review and tell me what you think.

I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive and as long as you say it nicely

About the 'plot line' (as if) I read a lot of fanfics where the description says that Sasuke (or Naruto, depending) is a little taller as if it was a good reason for him to be seme. I find it a little odd, especially when it's a difference of an 1 or 2 (in most cases).

Anyway, I mean no offense to those authors, I still read your stories with great pleasure


End file.
